


Worries

by Slant



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-typical dubcon, Character Study, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Yuri worried. It was true in a general sense.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri worried. It was true in a general sense. She worried about passing for a properly socialised human. She wasn't; she didn't know how or when, but some time –maybe one of the long summer holidays between grades– it felt like everyone else had been taken quietly aside and told how to be normal, and that she'd missed out. She worried about man's inhumanity to man and her place in the universe and she worried about her hobbies and being found out; she had no clear idea of what would happen, just knew that it was the worst possible thing.

This particular day she was worried about her fellow club members. She'd say "friends", but "friends" was one of the lessons she'd somehow skipped. She wished she could say "friends", but she'd do it wrong and the words that came out would be somehow dreadful, and then everyone would hate her. If her books were anything like right, real friendship for her would mean telling someone about her secrets, and she really couldn't imagine trusting people with that. People were dangerous, unpredictable and frightening. It was very strange how people treated knives the same way, even though knives never did anything unexpected. 

Normal lessons probably included how to be small and cute, but Natsuki had apparently missed them too. They included which idols to swoon over and how to swoon properly and how to tell which boys to giggle over. She told herself that it didn't matter, that normal concerns were fatuous, that she didn't care. It was true enough, but people could –did– hurt you for not fitting in, and it was harder not care about that.

Anyhow, whatever her acquaintances were, she worried about them. Natsuki was nicely obvious: call someone tiny and cute and deny them any other worth and they got a chip on their shoulder about it. Natsuki, Yuri considered, had missed out on Normal lessons too, and raged about it. She didn't think that anger would help.

Sayori was tougher to figure out, but no one could be that cheerful. Yuri was acutely aware that she was working from a sample of one and that her capacity for joy was, like everything else about her, abnormal and repugnant. Still, she figured Sayori was covering for something.

Monika was a terrifying enigma: she looked perfect, except she chose to hang out in an unpopular club with a bunch of losers. Monika, Yuri suspected, had missed the lesson of how to be Normal too, but was brilliant enough to fake it. What Monika really wanted could be anything.  
Yuri did a lot of worrying about Monika.

The new boy was probably hiding something too. He presented like this bland nothing-person ninety percent of the time, but he wrote poetry like he didn't know what language was. Someone that bad at words should be too dumb to fake being inoffensive. 

Anyhow. They were her not-quite-friends and she wanted to help, but she couldn't even begin to imagine how terrible it would be if any of them offered to do the same to her. She needed a delicate, low-impact approach. With lots of words, and deniability. And respect for people who didn't want to share. Maybe some soothing scented oils? Tea? A nice meal!


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately before she did anything, she'd stressed over it, panicked, slept on it, got distracted by her latest book and then actually had an important realisation: a nice meal was maybe something that normal humans could have with friends, although probably not her. Soothing scented oils though, was strictly date material. Really creepy date material. 

"Na...Natsuki. I. I wrote a poem. Wou- Would you could help me workshop it. Overlunch? Imadebento." Gods she couldn't even ask her not-friend to talk with her.  
"So it's a bit of a departure for me, and even when we when we don'tagree, you always make good points even if I don't like them." 

If

If I you had friend  
Who was too damn proud  
To ask for help  
And too touchy to offer help to  
You'd not say anything directly  
Would you?  
You'd write something poetical   
Caged in hypotheticals  
To let her know  
That it's okay  
To say what you need  
And not explain

And maybe  
Eventually   
She'd trust me

Natsuki looked up to see Yuri finally getting her fidgeting under control. She stared into the middle distance, face as blank as she could manage. In a voice that showed neither her customary nervousness or the passion she sometimes had for art she said,   
"It's my only copy. You can take it away to work on if you like."   
This was it. She was definitely going to die of poking her nose into people-related matters like she could ever be anything other than terrible at them. She couldn't bear to look. Then she did. Natsuki had gone, taking the poem with her. She had also taken the Bento.   
That was ... something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhyming "poetical" with "hypothetical" is totally me and nothing like Yuri would write, even if she was trying to appeal to Natsuki and her love of simplistic rhyme schemes. Sorry Yuri. Sorry Natsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: the chapter describes the scene when MC pins Natsuki against a wall and licks her. It is exactly as gross as it was in canon.

Natsuki worried. She worried about her health—was her growth spurt ever going to happen—and about her less-than-stellar home life and about the way everybastard called her cute. Baking was one of her escapes, and now she worried about that too: was she going to have flashbacks of being pinned down and licked every time she whipped cream? It was a horrible thought. She'd felt so helpless and he'd just treated it like a it was a _joke_. She hadn't slept properly since. She'd stayed up for hours thinking of what she should have done, of where the knives had been, of how good a swing she could get with a saucepan. 

So once she'd calmed down from Yuri's ... strange overture there was only really one thing to say. She had to say it soon and she had to go to the club tonight but she wasn't going to be alone with him.

She made her way to the clubroom early and peered inside. Yuri was there and he wasn't. Perfect. If it was any other way she was prepared to hide in the loos, pride be damned. 

"I don't need anything from you okay? But don't be alone, and done leave Monika or Sayori or me alone with him."  
"Did something happen?" Yuri cut herself off, "Don't answer that if you don't want to. I promised. Ummm. If you ever need someone to talk to..."  
She interrupted herself again.  
"No. Focus. Sayori is his neighbor. They walk home together. DoI?" Oh no this was the worst possible thing. "DoI need an excuse to to walk her home?" She hid behind her hair. She was going to have to socialise. She felt sick.


End file.
